Kau Berengsek
by Cactus.mo
Summary: "Berhentilah bergerak Hime." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya/APA..? TIDAK MUNGKIN SASUKE MENINGGAL../OOC. Gomen jika ada kesalahan genre, rating ato apaajalah..*bungkuk*


Title: Kau Berengsek

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : OOC, Typo, Bahasa masih sangat buruk (harap maklum)

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading (^^,)

.

_Sandiwarakah selama ini_

_Setelah sekian lama kita tlah bersama_

_Inikah akhir cerita cinta_

_Yang selalu aku banggakan di depan mereka_

_Entah dimana kusembunyikan rasa malu_

_Kini harus aku lewati_

_Sepi hariku tanpa dirimu lagi_

_Biarkan kini ku berdiri_

_Melawan waktu tuk melupakanmu_

_Walau pedih hati _

_Namun aku bertahan_

_((nggak tau kenapa, rasanya pengen ajha masukin nie lirik))_

.

.

~ ~ ~ 0 0 0 ~ ~ ~

"Sa-Sas-ng..suke..he-hentikan!" Hinata berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari dunianya. Dia mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang polos tanpa kain, berusaha menjauhkan dari tubuhnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak merespon perkataan Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke tidak mendengar atau sengaja untuk tidak mendengarnya. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, mengecup lembut leher jenjang Hinata.

"Berhentilah bergerak Hime." Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Sa-suke, a-aku m-mo-mohon hen-tikan." Hinata mencekeram erat rok yang ia pakai. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata levendernya. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia takut. Takut akan Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Tenanglah Hime." Ucap Sasuke yang kini tangannya tengah menelusuri setiap inchi dari tubuh Hinata. Berusaha menjauhkan penghalang yang dapat mengganggu kegiatannya.

Anggap saja mereka sedang "perang"  
>rate M (-sensor-)<p>

"Hiks..hiks..ke-kenapa Sa-sasuke?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara serak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Ucap Sasuke santai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Ta-tapi ini tak se-mudah yang k-kau kira."

"Kau tak percaya padaku."

"Bu-bukan be-begitu."

Sasuke mengambil baju Hinata. Dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata.

"Hentikan tangisanmu." Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi chubby Hinata. Dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Kuantar pulang." Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri. Hendak mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

**Drrt..drrt..drrt..**

"Hallo" Sasuke merogoh saku celana yang telah ia pakai. Mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar.

_**"Hai, Sasuke kau dimana?"**_ Ucap seseorang yang tengah berbincang dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Pandangannya sedikit beralih pada Hinata yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

_**"Ayah menunggumu, cepatlah pulang."**_

"Hn."

Tut..tut..tut..

Sasuke menutup telephonenya dan memasukkan kembali ke saku celana.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa ayah bertindak seenaknya?" Ucap Sasuke geram.<p>

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku. Matanya menatap Sasuke malas. Ia sudah tahu akan sulit jika membujuk Sasuke untuk menuruti kemauannya.

"Kenapa bukan aniki saja, dia lebih tua dariku." Ucap Sasuke frustasi. Giginya gemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Dia menyukaimu, bukan kakakmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari ruang keluarga. Menuju kamarnya, membanting kasar pintu kayu kamarnya.

**Blam..**

"Itachi, urus kepindahan adikmu." Ucap Fugaku. Matanya beralih menatap Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Kita dapat kabar yang kurang menyenangkan hari ini." Ucap Kurenai selaku wali kelas XII-A<p>

"Apa senpai?" Tanya seorang murid berambut kuning cerah.

"Kita kehilangan murid berprestasi di sekolah kita, Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA..? TIDAK MUNGKIN SASUKE MENINGGAL." Ucap gadis berambut soft pink.

"IYA SENSEI. SASUKE KAN MASIH MUDA." Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir kuda.

"ckckck..umur Sasuke pendek sekali." Ucap seorang murid yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat memasang tampang syok.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud sensei. Sasuke pindah sekolah, dia tidak lagi sekolah disini." Kurenei menjelaskan.

Semua murid hanya ber-oh ria. Sedangkan Hinata, air mata mengalir dari kedua lavendernya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berlari sekuat tenaga. Hanya satu hal yang terpikir olehnya 'mencegah Sasuke meninggalkannya'.

Berkali-kali ia jatuh, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Menuju rumah Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Maaf anda siapa?" Tanya salah satu maid keluaga Uchiha kepada Hinata.<p>

"Sa-saya..hosh..Hi-Hinata. Hosh...H-Hyuuga Hi-na-ta. Sa-ya ingin bertemu dengan U-chiha Sa-suke." Ucap Hinata terenggah-enggah karena ia telah berlari beberapa kilometer jauhnya untuk mencapai rumah Sasuke.

"Oh, nona Hinata. Maaf tapi seluruh keluarga Uchiha telah pindah ke Perancis. Ahh, tapi tuan Sasuke menitipkan ini untuk anda." Maid menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Hinata.

Hinata membukanya perlahan. Membacanya dalam diam.

_**'MAAF'**_

Hanya satu kata yang tertulis dalam surat yang diterima Hinata. Tapi satu kata itulah yang membuat hinata tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk mengalir lagi bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

_"Kau berengsek Sasuke." _Ucap Hinata di sela tangisnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 bulan<strong>__** kemudian...**_

"Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ucap Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konohagakuen. Kini ia menatap tajam Hinata yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi Ts-tsunade-sama..,i-ni ke-kecelaka-an." Ucap Hinata. Ia mencengkeram erat rok sekolahnya. Berusaha menahan tangis, tapi percuma air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Ini sudah keputusan sekolah."

"Ta-tapi.." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bisa saja percaya padamu, tapi mereka? Mereka tak bisa percaya padamu. Pergilah!" Ucap Tsunade yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kosong pemandangan diluar melalui jendela kaca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 bulan kemudian...<strong>_

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI!" Ucap Hiashi murka, sambil menendang Hinata yang tengah bersujud dikakinya. Tubuh Hinata terpental beberapa meter kebelakang akibat tendangan Hiashi.

"A-ayah. Hi-hinata m-min-minta ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata sesenggukan.

"Apa dengan maafmu kau dapat mengembalikan harga diri seorang Hyuuga, hah..?" Hinata bungkam akan kata-kata yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Pergi dari sini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu, wanita jalang." Hinata berjalan pelan pergi menjauh dari keluarga Hyuuga. Neji menatap miris adik sepupunya.

* * *

><p>Hinata berjalan sempoyongan, ia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Semua orang telah membencinya dan kini Hinata sendirian. Berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan. Dengan perutnya yang mulai membesar.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ini bukan akhir dari semuanya, tapi ini akan menjadi awal baru untuk kehidupan baru Hinata. Awal yang mungkin tak sebaik sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin sangat buruk.<strong>_

-  
>~~ Owari ~~<p>

Author : Argghhh #frustasi  
>Reader : loe kenapa..?<br>Author : loe nggak liat gue lagi frustasi #deathglare to reader –dikeroyok reader  
>Reader : gue tau. Tapi kenapa loe frustasi?<br>Author : Nich cerita gatung banget *pundung di pojokan  
>Reader : Lah tau ng'gantung napa nggak loe terusin(?)<br>Author : gue pengen bisa bikin nyang complete #mewek  
>Reader : tunggu..tunggu. loe bilang apa CE-RI-TA #tampang syok<br>Author : i-iya #gigit2 jari –sembunyidikolongkasur—

Kritik dan Saran

(^^,)


End file.
